Naruto Mysterious Power Dark Alternate
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: I have gotten requests about making a story based on one of Hinata's dreams from Chapter 27, and here it is. One shot, AU, Naruto X Harem Dark Slave
1. Chapter 1

Mysterious Power Dark Alternate; Fox Lords

I've had requests to turn a dream from my popular story; Mysterious Power, into reality.

My best story, I have yet to recreate its popularity, or its 1000 review count, but perhaps one day

And now, as the title hints at, a darker take on how the fic could have gone, but unlike Kur and Queen Dark Alternate, instead of being its own separate world, it will be a true AU, that has no canonical value

Well, enough rambling for now

_A Dark Castle_

It had been long and deadly, the coup. The coup where the corrupt council of Konoha hired the Akatsuki, while Itachi was out on a mission for them, to overthrow the Sandiame Hokage, to get at their true goal

The death of the 'demon', Naruto Uzumaki

The Sandiame had fought with advanced skill for his old age, defeating Kakuzu, Sasori and Kisame, before being killed by Pein, who then turned on the council and attacked Konoha itself, seeking the Jinchuriki for their goal of world domination

The Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, Naruto Uzumaki

Having just graduated, Naruto was not able to do much as destruction rained down, those he cared about slain; Iruka, the Ichiraku's, before a member of the Hyuga Elders, who had been part of the coup against the Sandiame, attacked Naruto, striking his seal with several deadly Gentle Fist strikes

However, as Naruto healed fast, he barely held on, but the clan heiress, Hinata, had stood in the elders path

"Get out of the way, girl!" he had yelled, as Naruto began to spasm in red light

"No!" she said defiantly

The elder snarled at the girl "You dare defy me! Your nothing but a failure, and a demon lover! Bet you didn't know..."

"That Naruto-kun is the **container**, of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and yes I do know. I could see the seal from the beginning, and Shikamaru-san figured it out when I added that piece to the mystery of why everyone seems to hate him..."

"But I don't" Naruto, who was listening in, despite the horrible pain, physical and mental, and was shocked at what he was hearing

"Naruto-kun had all that hate, all of that disbelief, all that sheer oppression, and he never gave up! He's so brave, so strong willed...I wish I was like him, I want to be with him, I want...to know him..."

Naruto was shocked...did she love him...

"DEMON LOVING WHORE!" The Hyuga snarled "YOU WILL DIE JUST AS THE SANDIAME DID"

Naruto was paling...Jiji too...

Then, his mind went blank

After this, the damaged seal lost its ability to hold back the Fox, as it began to take control of Naruto's body, dismembering the Hyuga Elder...before it turned its attention towards Hinata

It is unknown if it would have attacked...but Hinata, who was for, at the time for unknown reasons being covered in a similar red light, later being figured out to be from being exposed to that raw demonic chakra, had used her Gentle Fist to seal up what was still intact of the seal

This resulted in a massive red explosion

After a time, they had woken up in a grassy meadow in a forest, the empty realm from wence the Demonic Kyubbi would reside when not rampaging, to find changed to both of them

Both of them had gained fox ears, fox tails (9 on Naruto and 8 on herself), and a lot more raw power

It didn't take too long for them to figure out what had happened, Hinata's desperate, last minute repair of Naruto's seal had the unexpected consequence of merging Naruto and the Fox together (But with Naruto in control), ending up creating Naruto as the new Nine Tailed Fox. Hinata, meanwhile, had absorbed a lot of the raw chakra that had been released by Naruto's uncontrolled seal and ended up becoming some sort of 8 tailed vixen

Naruto, however, had trouble taking what had happened; with those who had cared about him gone, and he the one thing that people hated him for, was now him, and Hinata spent some time trying to cure him of his pain

Being them most developed Kunoichi in their class (D cups no less at her age), was quite the asset in the healing process

A year in the realm of the fox passed, and during that time they had become mates, Hinata doing all she could to heal his pain, but she still had that fear she wasn't enough to heal him inside, so the perverted side of her had came up with a plan

She sought out females in the world, for Naruto to take as additional, if lesser mates, to heal him, heal their broken selves as well, for she focused on females who had pain in them like theirs, and because Naruto's stamina kept growing, much faster than hers

Naruto had been against the plan, but then again Hinata was good at convincing him at this point

Orphans, family outcasts, Jinchuriki, she sought them out and after exposing them to raw levels of chakra like she had been to turn them into Fox Hanyou's like they were physically, brought them to Naruto, who after the first few took to the policy with, while not extreme happiness, acceptance.

Haku, Fu, Temari, Tayuya, Kin, Yugito, Isaribi, Yakumo, Shion, Honoka and Amaru were the females she found and gave to Naruto, and while Naruto did not have as strong of feelings for them as he did her, they each found a place of his surprisingly large heart

However, eventually, after about 5 years of this (which, in that particular realm, was 5 months real time), got word of Akatsuki's continued existence, Naruto entered a path of revenge, scouring the land and eliminating the heartless bastards with extreme prejudice, with aide from his female companions.

However, after he had finally killed that Madara freak who led them, he and several of his mates were attacked by Neo Konoha shinobi, who had reformed under the Council government

Kin, Isaribi, Honoka and Amaru were injured in this attack, and with that Naruto swore vengeance. However, as other villages took to attacking him, for either wanting their Jinchuriki back (Kumo), being with their jinchuriki (Taki) or just looking like the Yellow Flash (Iwa, as Naruto never found that fact out by himself), he ended up at war with them all, and only survived after he defeated, a certain warrior

Taisune Uzumaki had returned to his home to see it as it was, and seeing similarity between Naruto and the Blood Snatcher he had met in the past, attempted to stop him, and 'help' him

Naruto had not seen it this way, and he and his mates engaged Taisune in a great battle in the Land of Waves

The battle destroyed the island, and cut a fjord into the nearby coast that became known as the Fjord of Armageddon, in a conflict that lasted 3 straight days

However, at the end, for unknown reasons, Taisune could not attack Hinata, who had thrown herself in front of Naruto to protect him in a moment of vulnerability that would have cost him the fight, allowing Naruto to defeat Taisune and take his companion, Fluffy, from him as his own

Similarly to Fluffy, they also took to taking other females to have, as either eventual mates, or as servants in all things; Samui, Karai, Mabui, Karin, Kurenai, Anko, Ino, Tenten, Hana, Kurotsuchi, Sasame, Guren, Hotaru, Fuka and Mei

As of this point, Samui, Ino, Tenten, Kurotsuhi, Sasame and Hotaru had fully became mates

However, at this current time, Hinata was currently preparing to do something she always wanted to do

Before her, tied to a bed naked, was the one person she wanted to punish the most, to subjugate under her family, her pack, for all the pain she put her mate through in his youth

Sakura

The pink haired girl, who, as the timeline had only grown a year in the human world so she was as flat as ever, was naked and tired to a bed, with a sadistic Hinata over her

Hinata, however, had aged about 11 years, and would stop aging in about two more, and now had a similar build to Kurenai, with long blue-Lavender hair, sharp pearl eyed and a large chest that Tsunade would envy

She was dressed in a revealing purple and gold corset and thong, that showed off her in shape figure, her ears and tails

Sakura struggled against her bonds "Let go of me you demon whore..." Hinata silenced her with the killer intent she had grown good with as the Queen of the Foxes

"Silence, you have been an upmost eye sore to me for far too long" red demonic chakra covered her hand, a lot like a chidori, but was instead called the Ultimate Gentle Fist, one of Taisune's many Jutsu they had taken from him , and placed it along Sakura's neck

"You mistreated the best, kindest man in all of Konoha, who even after all that has happened to him, can still love his mates" she had a smile on that was like her mates grin for a second "But you spurned him for a gay Uchiha...and now your going to pay" she disengaged the ultimate gentle fist before striking it over her reproductive organs, causing Sakura to scream in pain

"Now, you need to be properly put in your place, below every other full mate, as they all dominate you, before they release their scent on you, and rub it into you until you have no scent of your own, but just the scent of us, as our toy, while all the time your release will be denied to you...hope you didn't already pay for your sanity bitch, because its likely to be gone after this"

As she said this, her second in command entered the room "But of course, we have a hierarchy in Naruto access and such, so we get first dibs at you, well Hinata-Sama does"

"Thank you, Fu-Chan" the tall, tan, green haired Jinchuriki of the Nanabi, dressed in a green and silver version of her own clothing, had been her first convert, and had benefited from having people to love her almost as much as Naruto-kun did.

She also had the greatest stamina among them, almost as much as Naruto before his ascension.

They then approached Sakura...

Sakura's screams ran through the night, agonizing and by the end of it, slightly insane.


	2. Chapter 2

Now then, Brown Phantom, you might know of him, has posted a story based off one of my challenges. Be sure to read it, and also to begin an extra bit for this chapter. It also adds a bit to this AU world

_Someone's mind_

Black eyes slowly opened onto a hazy black space. The blue clad ninja blinked, his duck like hair shimmering as he did.

"What happened...and why does my head feel clearer..."

"Because the parasite that was in you is now gone, my old friend" a voice said sagely.

"Who said that!"

"I did, Sasuke" he turned around, to spy Naruto?...

"Your the demon!"

Naruto frowned "No, I am not that Naruto. I am Taisune, his former self"

"Former self!"

"Yes, the one who was not attacked, in a world when the coup never occurred. The one who was your teammate, your brother...and eventually your greatest enemy"

"Your darkness overtook you, like the demonic power has overtaken myself in this time. I tried to defeat him...nearly did, but..."

"That Hyuga freak blocked him, and you chickened out" Sasuke huffed, as the older Naruto held him up by his neck in a sudden rage

"That, Hyuga freak, was my wife in my time period, that YOU killed. An earthly embodiment of beauty, kindness, and sexiness. Do not speak of her like that, just because you are incapable of love doesn't me I'm not, that's something that 'demon' in this world can understand"

"He rapes woman!"

Taisune frowned "I guess that's true, but demons have strange morals. Their are universes I've seen where Naruto is like this, he just has some sort of woman pacifying ability. I think the Naruto you know has developed a similar ability. And whatever he does to make them full mates, that's more love than anything else. This is no Charenwell, but he seems to have some affect on them, eventually. From what I can tell, he recently 'acquired' two new girls, Shizuka and the former queen of Roran, and her daughter, and the three of them are now full mates, as well as Mei and Anko. Creepy really, as those Roran types, and Mei sort of, resemble his mother...

"How do you know that...YOUR DEAD!"

"I have a bit of my chakra sealed not only in you, but my Nine Tails, Fluffy. Fluffy is the Naruto you know's captive, so she knows this sort of thing."

"When did you put chakra in ME!"

"I did it shortly before I fought myself, as an insurance policy. That chakra, me, has removed the Sasuke from my time who was slowly possessing you, turning you into a hateful spawn of satan like being, and now that chakra, me, is running out"

"Good riddance"

Taisune frowned "That hurts, really hurts. But, I can give you a chance, a chance to be a hero, instead of an avenger. Or perhaps both, power that will not send you to the dark side...where there are no cookies"

"Cookies?"

"Sasuke...take the last of my power, and use it for..." three balls of light flew from Taisune into Sasuke, who froze as Taisune dissolved away into light.

Sasuke stiffened, as his Sharingan forcibly activated, before unlocking all three tomoe, then morphing into eternal Mangekyo as three constructs formed around him

Ice, Storm and Lava


End file.
